1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image scanning apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image scanning apparatus such as a scanner includes: an image scanning unit configured to generate image data by scanning a document; a compressor configured to compress the generated image data to create compressed data; a memory configured to temporarily store therein the compressed data; a volume adjustor configured to adjust the image volume (the image size) of the compressed data stored in the memory so as to create image data object to be sent. The image scanning apparatus sends the image data object to be sent as an attached file of an e-mail (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-16017). A function that transmits image data that were scanned as an attached file of an e-mail is referred to as a Scan-To-Email function.